Hyperion-class heavy cruiser
The Hyperion-class Heavy Cruiser is a fairly small, fast warship used by the Earth Alliance. It was once the mainstay of EA forces, but has since been succeeded by the newer Omega-class Destroyer and the newer still Warlock-class Destroyer. Characteristics The Hyperion-class is 1,025 meters long, and is still used by the EA. However, with the advent of simulated gravity (Omega-class) and artificial gravity (Warlock-class), the Hyperion-class is slowly being rendered obselete. This ship class, along with the Olympus-class Corvette and Nova-class Dreadnaught are being slowly phased out in favor of supposedly "better" ships. When it was built, it and the Olympus-class both sacrificed the addition of a rotating section for extra speed and manuverability. The Nova-class is even older, back when it was built, rotating sections were not even past the experimental phase. Since all three of these classes have neither artificial or simulated gravity, they were forced to use handholds and straps to get around the ship. Still, it is notably faster than the Omega-class, having three Beigie-Bryant 9000A particle thrust engines to get around. Two smaller engine pods allow it to turn quickly. Hyperion-class ships are still heavily armed, despite their fairly small size. They were also forced to sacrifice armor for manuverability, so these ships are meant more for outflanking manuvers than frontal charges that are best suited to more heavily armored ships. Each ship of this class has two 52mm plasma pulse cannons located near the front of the vessel, two 40mm plasma pulse cannons on the underside, and two phased particle cannons (one port, one starboard) for primary offensive armament. This ship class also is armed with four pulse discharge cannons, mounted on the front and the back, and two thermonuclear torpedo tubes. This ship class is outdated, and only new captains that are looked down upon are given ships of this type. Due to continuing predjudice against telepaths, Ckasaron, a captain fresh out of the academy, was given the [[EAS Stalker]] to command. Once Ckasaron seceded from the EA with only a crew he could trust on the Stalker, he took his ship, and ninety-nine others he stole from the EA in repeated hit-and-run strikes, to Astragon. Using a heavily modified Death Cloud with its weapons turned outward as a shipyard, he began to modify the design with later technology from the much more advanced Omegas and Warlocks. For starters, Ckasaron modified his ship by replacing the phased particle cannons with two of equal power to the main weapons on the Omega-class. This increased its power on the battlefield. But the most important change he made was integrating an artificial gravity system from a heavily damaged Warlock into his ship. Once all necessary electrical modifications were made, his ship was the first Hyperion to possess artificial gravity. Its sensor system was also upgraded, so any new ships of this class could lock onto and fire at the highly advanced Minbari Sharlin-class Warcruisers. He also changed its paint scheme to differentiate his ships from the normal EA warships. While normal EA ships have blue paint schemes, Ckasaron chose a green one instead. He also began to send agents to retrieve old and forgotten ship designs from the EA. Ckasaron went even further by using technology from the Clarkist Advanced Destroyer to modify the Hyperion and Warlock classes. Category:Starships